Não dá mais sem voce!
by F190
Summary: Grissom está passando por um dos momentos mais tristes de sua vida..será que Sara voltará com ele para ajudá-lo a melhorar sua vida para sempre?
1. Voltando ao mundo Real

Ir ate a casa de Lady Heather havia piorado mais a situação emocional de Grissom..ele não sabia mais como agir tudo fazia ele lembrar Sara..antes era apenas suas casa e seu apartamento mais logo todo o lugar lembrava ela e ele precisava estar com ela sempre .

LH:Gil?você acordou melhor hoje?

GG:um pouco obrigado.

LH:não agradeça..minha casa estará sempre aberta para você vir aqui e esfriar a cabeça . -disse a dominatrix sentando ao pé da cama .

GG:obrigada por ser tão minha amiga .-disse o supervisor se levantando da cama .

LH:não seja por isso Gil..sabe que eu gosto muito de você.

Grissom se levantou e estava entrando no banheiro quando .

LH:Gil?sabe ontem a noite alguém ligou para você .

GG:com certeza foi o Ecklie ultimamente ele é o único que me liga .-disse o supervisor sem nem mesmo olhar para Lady heather.

LH:não era o Ecklie enfim ... na verdade era a Sara .

Grissom se virou e foi rapidamente ao encontro de Lady Heather .

GG:serio?o que ela disse?que esta voltando?

LH:ela não disse muita coisa sobre isso..na verdade eu não faço ideia do que ela falou já que ela mandou uma mensagem para você..sei que era ela porque o nome dela estava escrito no visor do seu celular .

Grissom foi ate o criado mudo e pegou o celular na esperança que aquela mensagem fosse o elo de ligação novamente entre o relacionamento dele e de Sara .

"espero que tenha recebido meu vídeo...e que tenha entendido os meus motivos para tudo"

Grissom olhou triste para a mensagem..ele conhecia muito bem Sara e sabia que a morena era muito cabeça dura assim como ele..agora mais triste que antes ele foi ate o banheiro aonde fez suas necessidades e enquanto atravessava a sala para ir embora Heather o parou .

LH:já esta indo embora?fique um pouco por aqui ate que sua cabeça esteja novamente no lugar .

GG:eu tenho que ir para o lab..tenho um caso muito importante para fazer .

Heather apenas balançou com a cabeça e permitiu que Grisosm saísse...no caminho para o lab Grissom tinha ainda bem vivido em sua mente os momentos compartilhados por ele e Sara naquele carro..parecia que tudo estava cada vez mais forte..foi então que ele parou o carro no farol vermelho que ele viu uma moça parada em frente a uma vitrine de pelas plantas exóticas..ele poderia reconhecer aquela pessoa e, qualquer lugar .

GG:SARA!SARA!

ele buzinou mais nada da moça olhar..ele estacionou o carro em frente a vitrine e saiu do carro..ele viu a moça se virar para ele e vir ate ele .

GG:Sar?eu senti tanto a sua falta querida!

porem quando a moça o abraçou...ela desapareceu como uma coluna de fumaça..ele não podia acreditar..aquilo era mais uma peça de sua mente e aquilo estava o destruindo..ele voltou completamente desorientado para dentro do carro e seguiu se caminho para o lab..enquanto isso no lab Catherine já estava sentada esperando Grissom embora sabia que Grissom estava péssimo emocionalmente e também fisicamente pelo fato de não estar mais comento e nem se alimentando direito..foi então que o telefone dela vibrou no bolso da calça dela..a loira atendeu rapidamente pensando ser algum problema com Lindsay .

CW:Willows!

SS:porque simplesmente não diz Catherine?

CW:Sara?

**continua**

**desculpe os atrasos nas minhas fics..e na continuação das fics anteriores..porem essa semana todas elas terão sua continuação ..obrigada pela compreensão...**


	2. ela esta de volta?

Grissom chegou no lab muito atordoado nem mesmo oi deu a recepcionista que estranhou mais logo lembrou o motivo..Catherine desligou o telefone e saiu a procura de Grissom e o encontrou virando o corredor indo em direçao a sala dele .

CW:GRISSOM GRISSOM!

GG:Catherine por favor pare de gritar eu estou perto o suficiente para ouvir sua respiração..o que você quer?

CW:oh alguém levantou com o pé esquerdo hoje..sei que deveria ficar de luto por você..mais tenho uma novidade maravilhosa que vai fazer essa sua cara de cachorro sem dono melhorar!

GG:se for mais um caso saiba que não vai mais levantar o meu astral e eu tenho uma pilha de relatórios que vão acabar com a minha semana então nenhuma notícia ira me abalar .

CW:meus Deus que mal humor...enfim não quer ao menos saber quem ligou para mim?

GG:ok fale.

CW:a Sara me ligou a uma hora atrás,ela esta bem.

GG:a Sara ligou?

CW:oh!agora você esta interessado!

GG:ela perguntou sobre mim?

CW:ah..o meu bip ta tocando deve ser o Brass com algum caso eu já vou .

GG:Catherine!...Sara perguntou algo sobre mim?

CW:ah...eu tenho que ir Gil..mais porque você não liga para ela?

Catherine saiu não queria contar ao Grissom o que realmente Sara tinha falado..enquanto isso Grissom sentou em sua sala e pegou o telefone e discou os números que ele conhecia de cor . embora estivesse apenas começando a tocar ele ficou preocupado de ela não atender o telefone pois ultimamente ela não atendia as suas ligações assim ele desligou o telefone e pegou um outro celular estava decidido a falar com Sara dessa vez . o telefone tocou quatro vezes e quando ele achou que ela nao atenderia mais o telefone..

SS:Alo!

GG:Sara?

SS:Grissom?

ele ficou mudo estava com saudades daquela voz que vazia sua mente enlouquecer.

SS:o que você quer me ligando a essa hora?

ele ficou meio calado não imaginava que Sara fosse responder tão rispidamente .

GG:ah eu queria falar com você..desde que você se foi nos nunca mais conversamos.

SS:claro que nos conversamos eu ate lhe enviei um vídeo .

GG:Sara por favor volte temos que conversar .

SS:eu não sei se seria uma boa ideia Grissom!não estamos mais namorando..não temos mais nada com o que compartilhar ou falar .

GG:não diga que o nosso relacionamento acabou querida!eu te amo Sara e sei que você me ama na mesma intensidade .

SS:existem pessoas que não nasceram para ficar juntos aceite essa lógica imbatível!

GG:por favor apenas me ouça ok!

SS:não eu não tenho tempo estou muito ocupada agora...depois nos falamos.

GG:Sara espere!

antes mesmo que Grissom tivesse qualquer forma de pedir para ela continuar na linha..Sara desligou o telefone . Grissom ainda ficou com o telefone ligado esperando que talvez Sara retornasse a ligação...porem isso não aconteceu .  
>Catherine estava indo para casa quando reparou um carro na frente de sua casa .<p>

CW:hey seu folgado!essa é a minha garagem!se quer estacionar arranja um lugar pra você!

uma mulher morena saiu do carro e foi ate o vidro do carro de Catherine..bateu algumas vezes no vidro mais como a mulher estava com um capuz ela não pode reparar direito no rosto da mulher .

CW:olha eu não quis te chamar de folgada é que..

SS:não me lembro de ver Catherine Willows com medo de uma pessoa enquanto estava em Las Vegas!

CW:essa voz!não pode ser a menos que...

a mulher retirou o capuz e se aproximou da porta do carro que já estava com o vidro aberto .

CW:eu não acredito..SARA SIDLE!

SS:é eu voltei!

**continua...**


	3. ela está de volta finalmente

Catherine saiu do carro ainda meio sem acreditar que Sara havia voltado .

CW:eu ainda não acredito que você esta de volta?ainda mais sabendo que você estava na Costa Rica.

SS:eu tenho um assunto pedente aqui em Las Vegas...mais você anda muito assustada Cath!

CW:Las Vegas não é mais a mesma cidade...e depois do que aconteceu ao pobre Warrick..eu sinto medo ate dos meus colegas de trabalho .

SS:então tem medo de mim?

CW:de você não é..quero dizer dos que eu não tenho muita afinidade.

SS:isso é bom...Cath eu tenho que sair agora depois nos conversamos mais .

CW:o Gil vai ficar feliz em te ver!

SS:ah não conte que eu estou aqui...não quero que ele fique implorando nada para mim!

CW:Sara?eu não estou reconhecendo você!o que ouve com a Sara que era apaixonada por Grissom e faria tudo para estar com ele?

SS:essa Sara morreu no dia que Natalie me sequestrou..ela morreu junto com os meus fantasmas de baixo daquele carro no deserto .

Catherine não reconhecia mais o jeito que Sara estava fazendo...a amiga parecia ter mudado muito seu modo de pensar e Catherine estava preocupada com isso...enquanto isso Grissom estava no lab lendo os relatórios quando puxou a gaveta uma pequena foto caiu em seus pés..era a foto que ele tinha tirado com Sara..logo quando eles começaram o namoro..foi então que hipnotizado pela foto ele ouviu um barulho totalmente diferente..ele era um sorriso doce..o barulho da risada que ele mais amava..ele se levantou e decidiu seguir a risada que vinha da sala de descanso .

GS:eu não acredito que você esta aqui...achei que nunca mais te veria..porque não avisou que viria para Vegas?

NS:é...teríamos feito uma festa e tanto..você sabe nos amamos você demais garota!

Grissom entrou na sala de repouso e não pode acreditar no que seus olhos estavam o amostrando..Sara Sidle esta de volta..só que mais bonita do que antes . Sara estava rindo com Nick e Greg quando se virou para ver o homem em pé em frente a porta olhando concentrado para ela .

SS:ah...eu estou atrasada meninos tenho assuntos para resolver..quando eu terminar vamos os três jantar no Roberto's .

NS:voce nunca vai se cansa de comida mexicana né!

SS:voces me conhecem bem .

Sara passou e nem mesmo olhou para Grissom..mais o supervisor não deixou isso passar batido decidiu segui-la .

GG:Sara!

ele gritava mais ela fingia não ouvir..ele nunca foi bruto com nenhuma mulher mais Sara parecia não querer parar foi então que ele aproveitou que o corredor estava em manutenção e puxou o braço de Sara para uma das salas de manutenção .

GG:Sara!o que houve com você?

SS:o que você quer de mim?

GG:eu quero uma explicação!

SS:explicação sobre o que..eu não devo satisfações a você!não estamos juntos!

GG:pare com isso e apenas me escute!pare de ser tão cabeça dura!

SS:você tem cinco minutos Gil Grissom!

GG:ok...porque...

**CONTINUA**


	4. será?

SS:você tem cinco minutos Gil Grissom!

GG:ok...porque..porque você saiu sem simplesmente me contar os motivos?

SS:eu precisava de um tempo e sabia que se contasse para você..você não iria me deixar sair daqui.

GG:e não iria mesmo!teria outros modos de resolver isso sem sair daqui .

SS:de qualquer forma não da para arrumar o passado e então me solte agora!

GG:o que houve com você?

SS:eu mudei..só isso!

Sara conseguiu se soltar de Grissom e seguiu seu caminho para fora do lab..porem dessa vez Grissom não ia deixar que tudo se perdesse de vez..pelo menos não dessa vez . Sara entrou no carro e dirigiu para um lugar que só ela sabia que teria paz e que a faria ela resolver seus problemas,Grissom a seguiu ate esse lugar que ele mesmo com toda sua vida morando em Las Vegas nunca tinha visto . ela estacionou o carro e foi ate uma grande rocha e sentou-se la..a brisa daquele final de tarde estava perfeita assim como aquele belo por do sol..e as primeiras estrelas que aparecem saindo para embelezar o seu que começava a mudar de cor .

GG:Sara?

SS:o que é agora?você vai ficar me perseguindo o tempo todo?

GG:não vou parar enquanto você não me explicar e conversar comigo;

SS:Gil...eu não tenho o que explicar para você.

GG:você vai agir assim?sabe como você esta agindo?

SS:não eu não sei..

GG:esta agindo como uma criança mimada...não esta agindo como uma mulher..esta agindo como uma egoísta!

SS:egoísta?eu? Grissom você que esta agindo como um patético!

GG:patético?

SS:é correndo por ai..tentando ficar comigo..porque você não se toca e descobre que eu quero mais nada com você?

GG:olha chega..tá!

SS:o que vai fazer?do jeito que você tem medo de tudo em relação aos seus sentimentos..e é um grande lento para tudo então que tal esperar ate o ano que vem quem sabe você não pensa em tomar uma atitude e ai daqui dois anos depois de pensar muito você finalmente tome alguma decisão.

Grissom já não estava aguentando e puxou Sara para ele...num movimento rápido ele a deitou no chão e ficou por cima dela a impedindo de sair..e pela primeira vez uma reaçao de Grissom deixou Sara assustada...ele puxou o rosto dela de encontro com o dele e então...

**CONTINUA**


	5. estao juntos ou não?

Sara para e fica olhando fundo nos olhos azuis de Grissom ela não sabe como vai agir agora e nem o que Grissom vai fazer...eles estão a centímetros dos lábios um do outro..mesmo querendo esconder todos os seus sentimentos..Sara percebe que todos esses sentimentos vão entrar em ebulição e ela senti os lábios começando a queimar de vontade de beijar Grissom..não importa quanta vezes ela tente esquecer ou ser indiferente com Grissom..algo sempre faz ela ficar louca por ele e se perder no azul daqueles belos olhos..Grissom apenas fecha os olhos imaginando dar aquele beijo cheio de saudade que ele tanto precisava seu coração esta batendo a mil...os dois estão quase lá quando...

SS:seu telefone está tocando Gil...

GG:e com licença.

Grissom sai de cima de Sara e a morena respira um pouco aliviada..ela não sabia mais como segurar tanta vontade .

GG:Grissom...sim..eu já vou.

SS:quem era?

GG:Brass..encontraram um corpo cheio de insetos e precisam de minha ajuda.

SS:bom..você é o homem inseto...então é melhor você ir!

GG:você tem razão...ah Sara...o que tivemos aqui?

SS:uma recaída apenas.

GG:porque você esta agindo assim Sara?

SS:eu não mudei tanto assim Grissom...ah esta esfriando é melhor eu ir para casa .

GG:aonde você vai ficar?

SS:eu aluguei um quarto de um hotel.

GG:porque não fica em casa?lá tem muito espaço sem falar que grande parte de suas roupas estão lá.

SS:não é uma boa ideia Grissom..eu e você na mesma casa de novo.

GG:não vou fazer nada com você eu prometo!

Sara ficou olhando para Grissom da mesma maneira que olhava quando estavam juntos..com aquele sorriso maroto que Grissom tanto amava..ele ajudou Sara a se levantar e suas mãos repousaram sobre a cintura da morena e Sara colocou seus braços sobre os ombros de Grissom..

SS:acho que uma noite não mataria ninguém..alias o que pode acontecer em uma noite .

GG:então vai ficar?

SS:vou..mais não pense que eu estou voltando com você ou coisa parecida .

GG:você tem razão..não voltamos..não sem pelos um beijo.

SS:desculpa...

Grissom a puxou mais para si apertando mais a cintura da morena...Grissom engoliu seco quando ouviu o gemido involuntário de Sara . os corpos juntos e o rosto quase se tocando era a combinação perfeita com a lua cheia que havia aparecido e a brisa estava ficando mais fria foi então que... 

**CONTINUA**


	6. Finalmente o beijo!

O telefone tocou novamente e Grissom ficou nervoso..estava tão perto de beijar Sara,ele seria capaz de matar quem tinha ligado naquela hora .

GG:Grissom!

CW:ah oi Gil é a Catherine..o Brass esta louco atrás de você!

GG:ah ele já ligou para mim...ele não pode esperar nem mesmo cinco minutos?

CW:hey não brigue comigo..só estou repassando o que o Brass quer com você!

GG:ok Catherine eu já estou indo!tchau!

CW:ah Gil...você esta onde?

GG:ah..estava esfriando a cabeça perto do deserto .

CW:serio?bom quando você voltar pode me trazer um pote de sorvete light de chocolate de preferência?

GG:não acha que esta comendo sorvete demais?

CW:cada um lamenta do seu jeito...

GG:ok eu vou levar o sorvete para você..ate mais!

CW:ah Gil...voce esta com a Sara?

GG:adeus Catherine!

CW:ah vocês estão juntos...posso ate imaginar o que os dois estão aprontando!

GG:Catherine..tchau!

CW:vai me conta o que os dois estão fazendo quero tudo nos mínimos detalhes .

GG:CATHERINE!TCHAU!

antes que Catherine pudesse falar qualquer coisa Grissom desligou o telefone e Sara riu..ela amava a expressão de raiva no rosto dele .

GG:o que foi?

SS:nada..é que você fica tão sexy quando esta com raiva.

GG:pareço?bom sabe como eu vou ficar mais sexy?

SS:não como?

dessa vez Sara não teve escolha e Grissom a segurou forte contra seu corpo e a beijou ferozmente..ele havia enganado Sara direitinho e a morena estava perdida no beijo..ela sabia que aconteceria isso e por mais que ela tentasse impedir o beijo acabou vindo e de uma forma um tanto selvagem..logo Sara estava sentindo o estrago que aquele simples beijo estava causando no corpo dela e no corpo de Grissom,ela sabia que os dois iam acabar fazendo amor ali mesmo no deserto se ela deixasse..foi então que ela afastou ele do corpo dela.

GG:o que foi?

SS:Grissom não podemos continuar com isso!

GG:e porque não..nós nos amamos!

SS:eu sei não vou mentir e dizer que nunca te amei..mais aconteceu algo na minha vida que mudou tudo que eu pensava.

GG:o que aconteceu?

SS:o Brass está esperando você..e você conhece como o Brass odeia esperar!

GG:nesse caso ele tem que esperar..Sara me diga o que aconteceu.

SS:não quero que se preocupe com isso!

GG:por favor Sara!

a morena viu que não tinha escapatória...respirou fundo e se afastou de Grissom..ela virou de costas não queria olhar nos olhos dele e ver a reação dele...porem mesmo longe ele podia ouvir claramente o desespero na voz dela .

SS:é Grissom..aconteceu uma coisa comigo enquanto eu estava no deserto..e o que eu vou te contar agora vai mudar as nossas vidas..esta disposto a ouvir?

GG:por favor!

SS:ok,o motivo de eu estar tão distante de você desde que voltei para Las Vegas é que...

**CONTINUA**


	7. A Revelação

SS:ok,o motivo de eu estar tão distante de você desde que voltei para Las Vegas é que...

o telefone de Sara toca nesse exato momento..porem a morena ignora acha que é hora de Grissom saber de tudo primeiro .

SS:antes de Natalie me pega eu recebi uma noticia que me deixou sem reaçao..descobri que estava gravida de você!

Grissom ficou branco com a noticia..ele sentou-se no chão completamente sem saber o que dizer ou o que fazer.

SS:porem depois quando eu fui resgatada...eu não estava mais sentindo o bebe se mexer dentro de mim como eu sentia antes..no mesmo dia que você me pediu em casamento eu fui para o hospital pois já me sentia muito mal por dentro.

GG:Sara..você me deu a melhor noticia de todos os tempos..sabe o que isso significa em nossas vidas?

SS:Gil espera!

GG:isso foi tudo que eu sempre quis...formar uma família com a mulher que amo!temos que fazer os preparativos .

SS:Gil por favor escute o final da historia!

GG:será que vai ser uma garota?então vou comprar algumas bonecas..acha que ela vai gostar da Barbie?e se for um garoto?será que gostará de Mercedes ou de uma ferrari?

SS:GIL!

GG:o que foi?você não poderia ter me feito o homem mais feliz da terra!

SS:apenas me ouça ok!

GG:vou tirar o meu escritório e farei um quarto

SS:GIL ME OUÇA...EU PERDIR O NOSSO FILHO!

GG:o que você quer dizer com isso?

SS:eu passei no medico e ele me disse que nunca mais vou poder ter filhos!

GG:mais como isso aconteceu?

SS:foi...

**CONTINUA**


End file.
